Feudal Overture
by Cehmacc14
Summary: Feudal times, Ichigo falls for the sweet hearted Nemu. When her father forces her kiddnapping, Ichigo travel to become stronger. After saving her, he leads a kingdom against the invasion of the Quincy Republic. IchigoxNemu. R%R and rated T for reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a story that i am finishing. The origanl stroyline belongs to panzerraptor, and with his permission I am allow to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach...wish to, but dont. (Start to cry)**

**On with the story.**

* * *

A long time ago, in a kingdom ruled by a tyrannical overlord, a young ronin named Ichigo Kurosaki sought to fight its ruler. His shoulders, elbows, and knees were adorned with spiked black armor as his cloth-wrapped blade named Zangetsu rested on his back. Despite his young age, stories of his various accolades have swept through the lands like wildfire for the past few years. He has slain deadly monsters, defeated the most bloodthirsty rogues in the region, and saved countless people from swarms of bandits. However, his reason for fighting was not for the glory or the praise. It was in order to hone his skills for the personal pilgrimage he had undertaken for the past four years. He wanted to fulfill a promise he had made to his childhood love.

Ichigo recalled his childhood days. He was the only son of a farmer and the eldest of three siblings (the other two were his younger twin sisters). However, he did not wish to toil the rest of his year's away growing crops. Instead, he was a boy who dreamed of being a swordsman. Every night, he snuck away from his home to the nearby rice fields. Armed with a bokken he found, the child swung his weapon against his invisible foes. In his young mind, this was a source of both fun and preparation.

One night, when Ichigo was just twelve years old, the young boy was about to start his usual training session. However, he quickly sensed that he wasn't alone. Sitting nearby on an overturned pail wrapped in thick black robes was a young girl around his size and age with violet hair and same colored eyes. Her skin was as creamy white as the moon above. She watched him with a flat expression. The strawberry blonde was speechless. He knew all the kids in his village, but had never seen her before. Especially someone so beautiful. Sensing his confusion, the girl rose to her feet. "Forgive me," she politely said with a bow. "I apologize if I had startled you."

"I wasn't startled!" the young boy quickly replied. "I just didn't know anyone else was here, that's all."

"I see…" the girl said as she pulled up her hood. "If you wish to be alone, I understand."

The girl turned and took a few steps away. Ichigo thought about her as she started to leave. She didn't seem to mean any harm. If anything, the stranger was rather shy. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, the strawberry blonde called out to the stranger. "Hey, wait!" he replied just before she was out of earshot. The girl turned to face the juvenile, her expression still remaining the same. "Why don't you stay for a bit? If I want to be a samurai, I should at least have someone watch me as I practice."

The child smiled. "Yes, of course," she said while nodding in affirmation. She returned to her seat on the bucket and began watching the little samurai in training. "If I may, can you tell me your name? I believe it is a customary practice."

"Uh, sure," Ichigo said. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. But you can just call me Ichigo. What about you?"

"My name is Nemu Urahara. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Nemu, huh? That's a strange name. But I like it."

Hearing the compliment, Nemu turned away in order to hide her blush. "T-Thank you, Ichigo," Nemu stuttered. Ichigo only responded with a chuckle.

That was his first encounter with Nemu. Ever since that night, the two became close friends and would meet at the field every night. Ichigo would continue to show off his swordplay while Nemu watched on. Though she was relatively silent, she became more talkative as they spent more time. For the two, it was a well-kept secret that both had wanted to keep.

In time, Nemu decided to tell her dear friend who she truly was. She revealed herself to be a princess who lived within the walls of a nearby castle. Though she lived a lavished lifestyle, Nemu would also sneak away in the shadow of the night to see what life was like outside the walls. For Ichigo, it was quite a surprise to learn that his closest friend was of royal blood. However, such trivial factors as status did not stop end his friendship and loyalty. In fact, he made an oath to become her protector. Nemu was glad to hear that the revelation did not end their childhood relationship. If anything, their bond had become even stronger that night.

A year had passed and the two met once more. They thought it would be like any other night, but that was before everything had changed. Back at the castle, a coup was staged by the Emperor Kisuke's vassal and brother, Mayuri Kurotsuchi (who was Nemu's biological father from his secret fling with the emperor's wife). He sought to overthrow the regime and take over the throne. It was a sudden strike, which quickly led to civil unrest throughout the kingdom. The flames of war spread everywhere, including Ichigo's village.

Once the samurai troop reached his home, everything quickly went to hell. Ichigo had no choice but to grab Nemu and find a place to hide, as his home became a war zone. Smoke and embers danced about the night sky as homes were set on fire. The cries of innocent people drowned the two children's ears as they watched the rampaging samurai murder every bystander in sight. Among the lost was Ichigo's father, Isshin. He managed to fight off three of the marauding men with a garden ho, but the enemy's numbers were more than enough to permanently cease his rebelliousness.

Nemu's arms wrapped around Ichigo as fear covered her face. Ichigo, as terrified as he was, tried his best to keep a serious face. Wanting to survive, the two continued to keep low and quiet. Unfortunately, a wayward soldier uncovered the two children and towered over them. "Well, if it isn't the princess," he said. "Lord Mayuri was looking for you." Nemu was too petrified with fear to say anything. Her irises shrunk in size as the samurai's hand reached forward.

However, it was suddenly pulled back due to Ichigo striking the man's wrist with his wooden blade. The armor-clad man rubbed his wrist as he glared at the strawberry-haired youth. "Get away from her, creep!" Ichigo shouted as he placed himself between the girl and the enemy. He didn't care about his own well being at that moment. It was about keeping Nemu safe.

"Ichigo…" Nemu said in surprise. "But-?"

"Remember what I said to you? I'd always protect you. And that's exactly what I'm doing now!" Ichigo explained. The girl was surprised by her friend's loyalty. She had never witnessed such duty in her life.

"You little bastard," the samurai glowered. He then pulled out his sword, but reversed his grip. "I don't have the time for this!" Before Ichigo could react, he was struck down with the blunt side of the samurai's sword.

As he fell, the boy could hear Nemu shouting his name. "ICHIGOOO!" she called in both panic and fear.

"I'm sorry… Nemu…" was the only thing Ichigo managed to say before his body hit the ground. All he could do was watch as Nemu was hoisted onto the enemy's shoulder and carried away. Then everything became pitch black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When looking back on the entire affair, Ichigo couldn't help but feel weak. He was unable to do anything against the soldiers who torched his village. He couldn't save his people, including his family, from being slaughtered. Nor could he defend Nemu from the clutches of the soldier. Of course, that was four years in the past.

Ever since then, Ichigo had been on a quest for honor and revenge. He was taken under the wing of a traveling samurai, who raised and trained the boy into a fine young man. Thanks to his teacher, he had learned many abilities throughout his travels. Some of which were possessed by few warriors of this world. When he became a ronin, he roamed the land and fought in countless battles. Each victory increased his combat prowess.

Now battle-hardened and at the peek of his power, Ichigo stood beside his horse at the top of the hill. Below them stood an impressive castle fortress with samurai standing on guard. He knew of this place. It was where Nemu was raised and where she was imprisoned. The only reason Mayuri kept her alive was for leverage in order to also control the men who were still loyal to the previous lord.

Assessing the situation, Ichigo knew that charging in by him would be suicide. However, the ronin was not alone. The guarding samurai were unaware that they were being watched from the nearby woods. Hidings within the brush and in the surrounding trees were an army of patient rebels. These were people Ichigo had encountered on his travels who wished to side with him in order to overthrow Emperor Kurotsuchi. There was nothing they could do but anxiously wait for their leader to signal the start of the rebellion.

This came at sunset as Ichigo galloped from his hill and to the castle. The guards drew their swords, ready to face off against the ronin. However, the orange-haired warrior unleashed his signature Getsuga Tensho. A wave of raw energy ripped through the soil and opposition with little effort. It was at that time the yells of the rebels rang out. They exploded from the brush and swarmed the castle wall. The samurai were now occupied with keeping back the opposing forces, with many more pouring out of the castle.

Even so, this didn't stop Ichigo from riding inside the fortress. As he steered his steed, he slashed at any samurai who dared stepped in his path. Once he arrived past the gates, the blonde swordsman jumped off his equine and slashed through the hoard as he made a mad dash for the castle doors. Five minutes and nearly one hundred samurai later, Ichigo blew open with a swipe of his sword. The large doors and a few bodies flew ahead as Ichigo stepped inside, his sword now resting on his back. It was the entrance hall of the castle, which was decorated with a silky red carpet leading up to a large throne twenty feet away. Sitting in the seat wearing lightweight gold and purple armor was a man with blue hair and a face covered in black and white paint. It was none other than the tyrant lord of the region, Emperor Kurotsuchi. "Well, well," the regal man said. "You must be this Ichigo Kurosaki I've been hearing about. Word of your exploits travels fast."

"Mayuri... We finally meet..." Ichigo snarled as he glared daggers at the man. His hands wrapped even tighter around his sword's hilt.

In contrast, the emperor had an eerily calm and collected demeanor. A malevolent glint shone in his eyes as a demonic smile spread across his face. "So tell me. Is it true that you are the sole survivor of that village I incinerated all those years ago?" Ichigo was stunned from the question and the fact that the man knew of his dirty work. In fact, his tone was a rather casual one. Seeing the orange-haired teen's expression, Mayuri face displayed an amused expression. "Heh. I had a feeling you were."

"You bastard!" Ichigo roared. "You had your men come to my home and then kill everyone in sight. Not even the children were spared! How could you live with yourself!? You sick, monstrous cur!"

"Well, it seems that you're just like any other boy your age. So full of emotional prattle and hormones. But I know why you're here." Mayuri turned to the side and shouted, "Get out here, you stupid girl! We have a guest!"

Ichigo glared at Mayuri as he wondered what the emperor was planning. Suddenly, he noticed someone coming from a nearby hall. He turned his attention to the new arrival and was wide-eyed when he realized who it was. With her braided hair and purple eyes, Ichigo instantly recognized her as Nemu. She was just as beautiful as she was before. She wore a black kimono decorated in red thistle insignia on the back. A purple obi was wrapped around her waist. "Nemu..." Ichigo replied speechlessly. "It's... It's you..." As Nemu turned to face the visitor, Ichigo noticed that something was wrong as he examined her further. Looking into her eyes, the ronin noticed that they were lifeless purple orbs. She stood silently with her arms held in front of her body. Her skin's complexion, which once glowed in the moonlight, had now become dull. She was not the girl he knew. If anything, she seemed more like a shell of her former self. "What... What the hell did you do to her!?" Ichigo hissed in concern for the young woman.

"Nothing, really," Mayuri responded. "Just some strict discipline. You should have seen her when she returned to the castle. The wench cried for you nonstop. 'Help me, Ichigo! Please save me, Ichigo,'" he repeated in a taunting tone. "Bah! It was such a pathetic sight. But don't worry. After a couple years of solitary confinement, she became a much more compliant tool."

Seeing Nemu in her current state made Ichigo start seething in rage. Hate-filled eyes locked on to Mayuri, who was cackling madly. He wanted to make the monster pay for what he done. Still, he knew that he was partially to blame for not being able to defend her like he swore he would. However, from his master's teachings and fragrant lifestyle, the young ronin learned how to keep his emotions in check. Also, he knew that there were other reasons for why he was here. Ichigo couldn't afford to be careless. "Nemu..." the ronin spoke calmly."I know you can still hear me. The kind young girl I met all those years ago. The girl who I've spent my nights practicing with nothing but a stick in a field." Nemu continued to gaze longingly into the young man's eyes. "I wouldn't blame you for despising me. After all, you must have thought I broke my pact. But ever since you were taken away, I swore that I would protect you. Even if it is four years too late, I am here to make amends. But I must confess that saving you is not my only reason for being here. I am also here on behalf of the citizens in this region. I'll make sure that no one will have to live in fear."

"Heh. Are you finished talking, yet?" Mayuri sneered. "You're long winded speech is just as insignificant as you and your so-called cause. Do you think that your little dream will be enough to save your beloved or these lands?"

Ichigo was silent for a brief moment. With a sigh, the ronin prepared then responded to the question. "Maybe it isn't. But that won't stop me from trying! Even if I'm killed in battle and this rebellion is squashed, I will see this through to the very end! Whatever the end result may be, I will be sure that you fall to ensure Nemu's freedom and the freedom of these people! That I swear!"

"I..." a light voice spoke. Ichigo was shocked as he heard to barely audible whisper. He turned and saw Nemu, whose mouth was still open. "Ichigo..." she called again, this time surprising both Ichigo and Mayuri.

"Impossible! This shouldn't be happening!" Mayuri thought. Of course, his reason was justified. The last he heard from Nemu was when she returned to the castle all those years ago. Since then, he made sure to keep her a mute, mindless drone subservient to his whims. "I thought I shut her up!"

"Ichigo... I never... lost faith... in you..." Nemu continued to say in a soft voice, as if she were in a trance. "I always knew… you would keep your promise... And no matter where you were... or how long you've been gone... I just... I just knew you would come for me..."

"Nemu...." Ichigo called out softly. He watched as a teardrop flowed down the purple-haired woman's cheek. He knew it wasn't a tear of sadness or fear. But of joy and relief.

Suddenly, their intimate moment was interrupted by the sounds of slow claps. Ichigo returned his attention to the high-ranked leader with a scowl. "How touching to hear," Mayuri said. "Truly, something as personal and passionate as this would bring tears to even my dark heart." It was at that moment; the emperor stood from his seat and grabbed a sword lying against his seat. By all accounts, it was a bizarre weapon. While the hilt resembled that of a standard katana, the rest was gold colored with the large baby head and praying hands of Ksitigarba at the center. Sprouting from the design were three wavy blades. "However, I was never one for romance. And I'll make sure this does not end in a happy ending."

"I'll make you pay for everything you've done!" Ichigo shouted as grabbed for Zagetsu and lunged at the enemy. Mayuri stood casually as Ichigo rushed at him, waiting for his opponent to come near. As soon as Ichigo brought his blade upon Mayuri, the emperor held up his own sword and effortlessly blocked the youth's weapon. Nemu watched in shock from the side as she saw the two lock blades. It was surprising how Mayuri's smaller, branched sword was able to stop Ichigo's massive cleaver with ease. Even with Ichigo struggling to push forward, the tyrant only stood and watches him struggle. "Was that all?" Mayuri taunted. "I was expecting more than that." He then shoved Ichigo back and attempted to slab the ronin in the stomach. However, Ichigo quickly blocked the strike and backed away, with the lord in toe. The two swordsmen continued to parry against one another's slashes. The sounds of their clashing blades echoed loud with every meeting, muting the sounds of battle outside the broken castle door. Their strikes were fast and vicious, with Ichigo having to use his reflexes in order to defend against his foe.

As they fought, Nemu continued to watch Ichigo closely. Though she seemed stoic, her expression gradually began to shift into one of fear and concern. After nearly four years, she was finally able to meet her love. Four years of waiting and hoping have finally been answered. However, now he was at risk of being lost once more. All for the sake of rescuing her. "Ichigo…" she mentally called. Suddenly, Nemu broke from her entranced state as a geyser of blood flew high into the air.

As her focus was returned to Ichigo, the princess was horrified by the sight before her. The ronin was now kneeling on the floor, his bold red blood painting the ground around him like paint on a canvas. He panted heavily from the slash across his chest and fatigue as Mayuri stood over him. The man took small breaths from the fight as his body was covered in slash marks and his clothes were tattered. As the orange-haired male tried to move, he realized his body was frozen. The only thing he could do was twitching his digits and move his face. "What the hell!?" Ichigo thought in shock.

From the throne, Nemu already knew what was wrong. "Oh no! It's the effect…"

The young woman's thoughts were cut short as Mayuri cackled loudly, as if in victory. "What's wrong? Can't control your body?" he teased as he stalked toward the immobilized ronin. "Heh. It looks like you're learning of my sword's special ability first hand." Ichigo quickly turned his head up, facing the deadly ruler's smile. "The sword you see before you, Ashisogi Jizo, has a nasty ability. Upon contact, my blade can inject an opponent with a specialized neurotoxin, rendering him or her in a state of severe paralysis."

"You… fucking… bastard…" Ichigo said as he fought to speak.

Mayuri only responded with a venomous grin. "It also has another ability which I truly enjoy. It restricts the victim's movements, but…" Mayuri pulled his foot back as he spoke. Unable to react, Ichigo can only watch as the emperor kicked his abdomen as hard as he could. The force of the strike had Ichigo coughing up blood and bile as he rolled back three feet. "It also keeps the user's sense of pain perfectly intact," Mayuri added before he walked over to the ronin's body. "Now what should I do? I can leave you here in the situation you're in. Or I can imprison you for the rest of your life as a living statue..."

Ichigo struggled to turn his head in order to face Mayuri. "Come on, body!" the teen ordered. "Move, dammit!" He wanted to lash out at the foe. Hell, he wanted to speak out. Unfortunately, the poison was spreading rapidly throughout his system. Not only that, but his right hand was starting to feel crushed by the weight of his own sword.

As he internally struggled, Mayuri was savoring his foe's misfortune. "Look at this. The mighty Ichigo Kurosaki valiantly trying to fight for control over his own person. How pathetic." The only thing the ronin could do was respond with a low growl. "Maybe in a different plane, we would be on the same side. After all, a ronin like you would have made a great, if not interesting samurai. Perhaps you can find out as I send you to the next life!"

With that said, Mayuri began to violently stomp upon the still Ichigo. The ronin could feel the damage increase with every blow. He could here his bones crack and his organs bleed. As the punishing assault continued, the light in Ichigo's eyes started to fade. The sinister laughter or the monarch was muting by the second. It wouldn't be long until he would meet his demise. "So this is how it ends, huh?" Ichigo thought to himself. "I came this far, just so I can die like this. So much for keeping my promise. It was all in vain. I'm sorry everyone. But more importantly… I'm sorry Nemu."

For the first time in his life, Ichigo was about ready to give in to defeat. However, he heard someone call for him. At first, the voice sounded like a barely audible whisper. Then it became louder and clearer. "Ichigo!" it shouted. He knew this voice. It was like a reminder from the past. As his eyes regained their focus, the first thing he saw was Nemu calling out to him next to the empty throne. "Ichigo!" the purple-haired princess called. "You must continue to fight!"

"Nemu…" Ichigo thought. "She's back…"

Mayuri stopped his attack before turning to his daughter. "How dare you speak, wench!" he shouted. "I made sure you were silenced! The only time you can talk is when I give you permission!"

"Please, you mustn't give up!" Nemu called as she ignored her blood father. "Ever since that night, I've dreamt that you would come and save me! And you being here is a clear that you can! Not only that, but the people of this land are also depending on you! Will you really let them down by succumbing to death?"

"That's it!" Mayuri shouted as he knocked Ichigo's body to the side. He then began to make his way to Nemu, glaring at her with ill intent. "I knew I should have cut off your tongue. And now I'll make sure to do so."

As the emperor approached, Nemu stood with a hardened face. For her, she would rather be killed then spending anymore time on this world serving this man or watching her beloved die. "If you die, then I will gladly join you through the passage of eternity, my love," she thought.

"You brought this upon yourself, bitch!" Mayuri replied as he held his blade above the young woman's head. As he was ready to strike, the tyrant froze as he felt a sudden surge of energy begin to rise. Nemu was also shocked by the sudden increase in power. Mayuri turned around and saw Ichigo Kurosaki, whose body was blanketed in energy. Not only that, but the ronin was doing something impossible. Fighting through the poison and pain riddling his body, he was now standing on his feet with his sword in hand.

"This… This can't be…" Mayuri said as he witnessed the event. "You can't still be able to move! You're not even supposed to be breathing! What is this!?"

"It's something I learned from Master Yamamoto," the ronin said calmly.

"Yamamoto…" Mayuri replied. He then remembered the name. It was his old sword master who used to train him when he and Kisuke were children. "That decrepit old bastard did train this kid!" he thought, knowing that only a few people knew of such a technique. "So you think that because you learned a trick from that old man, you can beat me!? Fool! I am the emperor of this land! You cannot stop me!"

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo shouted. "Nemu! Get out of the way!" Hearing Ichigo's order, Nemu hurried away from the emperor, who was now charging ahead. His strength was beginning to increase as well. The ronin knew that if he were to finish the battle, he had to use this power to be sure it was over. With Zangetsu raised in the air, Ichigo channeled his energy into the blade as he bided his time for the next attack. Mayuri was still dashing forward with malicious intent. There was no way he would be defeated against this upstart. The emperor was closing in fast as he held his golden blade to the side. However, he was too late as Ichigo's blade was now fully charged with his energy. The dreadlord was only a few steps away before the orange-haired swordsman slammed his blade to the ground, releasing a powerful Getsuga Tensho. Mayuri tried to block with Ashisogi Jizo, but that proved to be useless as his weapon snapped in two followed by his body being engulfed by the energy torrent.

Outside the castle, both the rebels and samurai ceased their fighting as they witnessed the enormous power wave. It was as bright as an explosion and the strongest attack anyone had ever witnessed. Everyone was awe-stricken by the attack, whose force tossed any nearby soldier back.

Once the attack subsided, a large scorching trail traveled through the castle floor. The building itself seemed to have been cleaved in two. Lying on the ground was a weakened Ichigo, whose body still and stiff. The emperor, Mayuri, was nowhere to be found. Hiding in the rubble on the side off to the side was Nemu, who left her refuge and saw the ronin on the ground. "Ichigo!" she replied as she rushed to his side. She sat on the ground and placed the young man's head on her soft lap.

"Nemu... Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes," Nemu replied with a nod. "Emperor Mayuri is no more. You've saved the entire kingdom and ended his rule."

The ronin smiled from the news of his enemy's defeat. "At last. Now with him gone, this land has a chance to start anew with its rightful ruler." The princess nodded in affirmation as a genuine smile formed on her mouth. Ichigo smiled back as he saw the beautiful gesture. "Thank you, Nemu."

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything other than burden you."

"Don't ever say that!" Ichigo replied. "You've never been nor ever will be a burden! In fact, you're the reason why I had strived to become stronger. You are the one person I care deeply for and I have fought the odds to be here with you."

Nemu was taken back by the young man's confession. However, her astonishment was hidden under her beautiful smile. "You don't have to tell me that, Ichigo," she said. "And I also wish to tell you that I have felt the same way about you. And hearing that you were alive was the only thing that gave me hope. Now here you we are, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Nemu…" Ichigo tried to will his body to move, but to no avail. The last attack and the wounds had left him weakened. Not only that, but the Mayuri's poison was still taking effect.

Seeing Ichigo's shape, the purple-haired princess dug into her robe and pulled out a small vile. Inside the container was a red liquid. "Drink this, Ichigo. It's an antidote that will counteract the Ashisogi Jizo's toxin." Ichigo weakly nodded as he opened his jaws. Nemu then poured some of the concoction into his mouth. As the ronin swallowed the fluid, he felt his body becoming lighter. The effects of the paralyzing agent were beginning to wear off. However, he was still too weak to move. "Don't worry, my love. I shall never leave your side."

"Nor I yours, my princess." With reddened cheeks, both the ronin and the princess shared a deep, passionate kiss that seemingly lasted for an hour. Once their lips parted, Ichigo rested his body on Nemu's soft lap.

With the war finally ended, the long awaited peace had returned to the land. Areas that were ruined by the constant fighting were being rebuilt. Among them was the castle, which was now being rule by a new monarch. Ichigo Kurosaki, son of a proud farmer and lone samurai, was now the new lord of the region. Sitting by his side was the true heir to the throne, Nemu Urahara. Their rule would last for many years and allow the region to thrive more than ever before.

* * *

**WEll review, you know, click the button at the bottom of teh screen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here's the real story starts.**

**For all those who story alerted of added it to favorites, please review, it will help me with the story.**

* * *

Years went by as Ichigo rule expanded passed what Mayuri had reached. He had contact with Kingdoms passed the mountain side, across the vast sea in which his rule had ended.

Ichigo rolled over to see the violet haired beauty he had married lying beside him, baring his child. In the background birds were chirping away as Ichigo stood up and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the Kingdom. Then there was a cold draft followed by the sky darkening. He let out a low sigh as he walked back in and pulled his black robe on. He descended down the stairs to the hollow hall below to see a two figure standing. One was taller than the other and looked more female as the other was short like a kid. When the light of the sun came through, it gave Ichigo his view of his visitors.

"Lord Hitsugaya?" Ichigo said as he bowed in respect.

"Emperor Kurosaki…" Toshiro said as he glared at him, "We see you managed to keep everything under control like you said." Toshiro walked passed him, "Rangiku follow."

"Yes sir." The lady said as she rushed to keep up with Toshiro. They walked into a hall lined with chairs; each took a seat and began to talk. After a few minutes, the door to the hall busted open, followed by a samurai running in.

"Lord Kurosaki." He said as he bowed, "When have received word that a group of rogue's had invaded the southern bunker." He said all in one breathe. Ichigo jolted up as Toshiro glanced at him.

"An attack on the Empire?" Toshiro questioned, "So Lord Kurosaki, what will you do about this problem."

"Send the crimson brigade there at once." Ichigo ordered as the samurai bowed and left in a hurry. Ichigo looked back at Toshiro, who simply stood up and walked out after say a word.

"The real trouble begins." He left with the cold draft behind him.

The leader of the Crimson brigade walked into the throne room where Ichigo sat, beside him Nemu. The leader stepped front and center and bowed as Ichigo spoke.

"Captain Abarai of the Crimson Brigade." Ichigo said as the Captain looked up.

"Yes Lord Kurosaki?"

"We had received word that a group of rogues had successfully gain control of the southern bunker."

"Yes I have heard."

"Do you know who lives in the southern bunker?

"No…not really sir."

"You're beloved Rukia Kuchiki." Renji's eyes widened as His beloved Rukia at the hands of rogues.

"I shall leave at once with my soldiers." Renji bowed and walked off as Ichigo looked to his Nemu. Their face went inches from each other as the doors to the hall opened. Ichigo glanced to his left to see the dark skinned, violet haired lady he had once shared a bed with.

"Yes Empress Yoruichi?" Ichigo said.

"Nothing, just come to see how the heart breaker of mine is doing." Yoruichi said as she glanced over to Nemu, "Oh my, you're carrying." Ichigo went red in the face as Nemu blushed a little.

"Yes she is." Ichigo said as Yoruichi walked up beside Nemu.

"So how long till yeah pop." Yoruichi asked.

"Three weeks and two days." Nemu said quietly as Ichigo faced palmed himself.

"Hmm…who would of thought that the once ronin of the moon would actually get his love pregnant." Yoruichi said to herself out loud, "well good bye." Yoruichi walked out as Ichigo let out a sigh. He grabbed Nemu's hand and took her to his lips. A soft moan escaped their mouths as they part.

"I still love to this day my lady." Nemu let out a small giggle as Ichigo picked her up bridal style and carried up the stairs into there shared chambers.

War cries were heard as Renji and his crimson colored samurai clashed with the rogues. Screams of blades scraping rang through the air as Renji ran down the narrow street until coming into view of the Kuchiki Manor. He stopped let out a sigh of relief as he ran to the gates to see them knocked down. He panicked as he unsheathed his sword, and walked into the large courtyard. He looked slowly, yet carefully as he spotted a few rogue's running across the way. He slashed through the air, knocking them down. He looks to the east as he placed his six segmented blade on his shoulder.

"Rukia where are you?" he said quietly. He walked back into the town to see only blood of limped bodies as he soldiers lined up. He looked down as a blade came to his head. He grabbed the arm, which hold the blade and looked at it.

"You must be the leader?" Renji said as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes…the name is-."

"There is no need to tell me your name." Renji said, "no tell me where are the Kuchiki family."

"The rich family in the hills?"

"The very ones."

"We raided the home yesterday and took the girl prisoner." And their it was the word that sent Renji to cut off the leaders arm. But for the size of him, it did little to him. The leader reached down as grabbed his blade and to a swing. They clashed with each other for a few seconds when the leader fell to the ground.

"What?"

"Hmm, score one for me." Said a voice. Renji looked around looking for it. He spotted it, or them. Five people stood on the roof of a house; one was holding what looked like a bow.

"You?!" Renji yelled, "Under to rule of his majesty, Emperor Kurosaki, I order you to tell me who you are." They jumped off the roof landing a few feet from Renji.

"We are the lone archers of the south, The Quincy." Said the one with the bow in his hand, "I am Uryu Ishida, the leader of them."

"Captain Renji Abarai of the Crimson Brigade under the rule of-."

"Yeah I know, Emperor Kurosaki." Uryu said as he walked passed Renji, "But will your lord please keep his trash off our land." With that they were gone. Renji nodded his head and walked off but stopped as Uryu appeared behind him, "Oh and the Kuchiki family is in the church." Renji nodded as he sent two of his soldier there.

"Man we have a problem." Renji said as he hoped onto his horse, "Follow up soldiers." Everyone ran to their horses as the two soldiers returned with Rukia and Byakuya unharmed. Renji nodded as he rode off with his soldiers behind.

Ichigo sat up in his bed as Nemu lied asleep beside him. He let out a sigh and rolled out of the bed, pulling on his pants and walked out of the room. It was night time as he peered out the windows.

"Now let's train." Ichigo said as he made his way to the dungeons. He walked into an empty cell at the end as pulled down the torch, opening a door into a room. It was brightly lit, as rocks cover the landscape. He pulled Zangetsu off the wall and banished it, before swinging at the targets laid about. After several minute, the door opened as Renji walked in.

"Lord Kurosaki." Renji said as he bowed, "The southern bunker is clear. But we came across a group of archer claiming to be the lone Quincy's."

"Hmm." Ichigo said, back stabbing the target behind him, "The group that once tried to invade."

"Yes." Renji said looking off to the side.

"Hmm, ready the troop for an attack."

"What?" Renji yelled, "You want to fight them."

"No, talk; see if I can reason with them before we attack." Ichigo placed Zangetsu back in its corner and walked out, Renji following behind him.

The sun peered through the windows as Ichigo suited up. He pulled his ankle length coat on as Nemu came out of the back room with his blade. Ichigo grabbed it, but not by the handle, but by Nemus arm, pulled her into a passionate kiss. He let go and placed the blade at his side. They both walked out into the halls and down the stairs to where Renji stood with another man next to him. The both bowed as Ichigo walked passed them, into the crisp morning breeze.

"Sir, the Crimson brigade is ready for deployment." Renji said as the other man came to Ichigo's other side.

"Sir, the Sakura brigade is ready as well." Said the man.

"Thank you Renji, Byakuya." Ichigo said as he turned to Nemu, "May this be the moment in our life that I am way from you, but let this not be the time in which I die from you." Ichigo touched his forehead to hers as he inhaled her sweet lavender scent, he kissed her on her forehead and walked towards his black horse, "Tonight we ride!" All of the samurai's roared with joy as the galloped off into the morning horizon.

* * *

**So Please review and keep reading on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up.**

* * *

"Sir, the Sakura brigade is ready as well." Said the man.

"Thank you Renji, Byakuya." Ichigo said as he turned to Nemu, "May this be the moment in our life that I am way from you, but let this not be the time in which I die from you." Ichigo touched his forehead to hers as he inhaled her sweet lavender scent, he kissed her on her forehead and walked towards his black horse, "Tonight we ride!" All of the samurai's roared with joy as the galloped off into the morning horizon.

* * *

November 9,

To my dear lovely Nemu,

We had been riding for a day, and with every moment my heart beats for you love. Renji had decided that he would stay back at the southern bunker till dark. Giving us a flaw in our troops. May this is the first of may letter of my journey, my heart is with you.

Your love.

November 12

To my dear lovely Nemu

We had decided to make rest in a town a few ways away from the southern bunker. Every woman that passed my eyes reminds me of your sweet face. We have made a new ally. A man of great strength and no fear. He goes by the name Kenpachi, the warrior of the bloody sands. With his is this little girl, which reminds me of my sisters. We leave on the morrow, heading east towards the sands of Hueco Mundo, where Kenpachi came from. Ill sees you soon.

Your love

November 20

To my dear lovely Nemu

We had been in the desert for days, Renji has finally caught up to us as we head farther east in to the sands. The heat has taken its toll on us as we sit beneath the only shade e could find, a rock. Byakuya has taken a leave to find any sign of civilization in the land. May we see each again.

Your love.

November 25

To may dear lovely Nemu

Byakuya has finally returned with six men behind him, all in which bare a mask of some demon. He said that they were the mighty Army of Aizen, and that they consider us as royal by me. They said they will not leave us in this sand pit to die, and that we shall follow them. But I chose to follow them in which to gain food and water. May this be the last of my letters Nemu, I will always love you.

Your love.

November 27

To our lord Kurosaki

Yesterday, Lady Nemu had given birth to your child. Although she is still out from the hard labor. Your child is doing fine, and on it's their way to their mother. May tell you that your Heir and Heiress; Sir Haruko and Lady Kohana Kurosaki. We wish you a safe trip and bless you children with our hearts.

Ms. Inoue

Ichigo look up from the letter he had just read. A smile came across his face has he has finally became a father. He stood up as Renji came into the room with a hawk on his shoulder.

"Any letters you want to send home lord." Renji asked as he looked at Ichigo, "what happen?"

"Nothing, I just became a father, of twins." Ichigo said as Renji nodded.

"Good sir." Renji said as he walked out of the room. As Renji left two men cam in. One was muscular with teal spiky hair and the other was tall and lanky with a toothy grin across his face.

"Lord Kurosaki, the master would like to see you in the meeting hall." Said the one with teal hair.

"Alright." Ichigo pulled his blade to his side and walked out with the two following behind him.

* * *

**Well Ichigo's a father of twin, and dont ask me what their names mean, because i can not remember.**

**Please leave a Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter and wow was this one hard. Arrancars are still in the ify stage on what i want them to be. But i think by the end or so, Ill have them a place in the story. Well read.**

* * *

Ichigo look up from the letter he had just read. A smile came across his face has he has finally became a father. He stood up as Renji came into the room with a hawk on his shoulder.

"Any letters you want to send home lord." Renji asked as he looked at Ichigo, "what happen?"

"Nothing, I just became a father, of twins." Ichigo said as Renji nodded.

"Good sir." Renji said as he walked out of the room. As Renji left two men cam in. One was muscular with teal spiky hair and the other was tall and lanky with a toothy grin across his face.

"Lord Kurosaki, the master would like to see you in the meeting hall." Said the one with teal hair.

"Alright." Ichigo pulled his blade to his side and walked out with the two following behind him.

* * *

Ichigo came into the meeting hall, their was a long table in the middle lined with twelve chairs with two off to the side. Sitting at the end of the row was a man with short brown hair. (If you ask me, Aizen looks like a wannabe Super Man or something.) Along the side of the table were other people sitting, among them a female. Ichigo took a seat as the other two went and took theirs.

"Lord Kurosaki." The one at the end said as he sipped from a cup, "What bring s you all the way out into this waste land of sand?"

"A quest to find the Quincy's." Ichigo answered as everyone around them spoke.

"Really." Said a man with long mess brown hair and goatee, he had lifted head his hand, "I came across them several days ago. They said something about control over the southern area, which includes parts of this desert."

"Is that true Coyote?" the man asked.

"Yes lord Aizen." Coyote said as the man with teal hair began to laugh.

"You mean you found what this guy was looking for?" He said as he laughed harder.

"Grimmjow shut you mouth." Said the female.

"You dare speak in a meet among men," Said the tall and lanky one, "Tia."

"Nnoitra, you will also shut you mouth." Tia said as Grimmjow drawn his sword and pointed in between her eyes.

"Hmm." Was all Aizen could say as he stood and walked out,

"Now that he is gone." Coyote said, "All of you will sit down and shut up." He look at Ichigo, "Lord Kurosaki, you can call me Starrk, and I lead these bunch of idiots."

"Hey?!" both Nnoitra and Grimmjow said together.

"You two, Halibel is one of us rather you like it or not."

"And since when did you get permission to call me that." Tia said as she glared at Starrk.

"This is so good, if they kill each other I can experiment in their body." Mumbled a pink haired man or female. He looked at Ichigo, "you can call me Szayel." He said with a smile, "the mad alchemist. (Since scientist weren't made until the late 1800's.)

"More like the gay alchemist." Mumbled Grimmjow as he looked at Ichigo, "WHAT!?" Ichigo blinked as Starrk face palmed himself. (I hope he didn't hurt himself.)

"As I was saying," Starrk said, "I know where their little town is at."

"Where?"

"Just on the edge of the eastern sands and the southern forest, they live with a fortified village, which is hard to get in." Starrk said as he sat down as rest his head on his hands. Tia stood up giving Ichigo a visual glance of her.

"Lord Kurosaki," she began, "I will accompany you their as an order from Aizen and Starrk." She looked at Starrk who nodded, "We should leave at once." Ichigo nodded as he keeps looking at her. She blushed a little before walking out.

Ichigo walked out of the building into the desert sands. Behind him Byakuya, Renji followed. Ichigo came into view of Tia and three other girls.

"Are they your troops?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, their strong when working together." Tia answered as she looked behind herself to see Ichigo, "And it seems that we have others who wish to come." Behind Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitra came walking out.

"We just want to make sure he doesn't get lucky." Grimmjow said as he walked off into the distance, Nnoitra was behind him.

"Let's go." Tia said as he walked off as well. Ichigo shrugged and followed behind them.

They came to a stop at a small village, which Ichigo had never noticed. Night drew in, covering the sky with a dark blue shield. Torches began to light as they made way to a building. On the sign before it bared a black printed three. Grimmjow nodded as he and Nnoitra walked off into a different direction. Tia let out a sigh and walked up the small steps inside.

"Lord Kurosaki," she began, "this is my village. Here you will find no men, but the women of those who are hurt. Me and my partner…speak of which?" Tia pulled back a screen giving Ichigo view of a light green haired lady asleep, "My partner Nel." Ichigo nodded as he turned to see both Renji gone; only Byakuya stood behind him, "You may use the spare rooms and the hot spring, but let me warn you. The women here are not for you own self pleasure, but to recover from th- shit." Tia walked out leaving Ichigo behind. All he could her were faint yells before the screams of blades colliding together. Byakuya bid his lord goodnight and walked off. Ichigo walked towards the back of the building where the hot spring sat. Ichigo pulled his robes off and slipped in. He closed his eyes and nodded off for a few minutes till the sound of the door opening. He barely lifts his eyelids to see Tia walking by. He nodded and closed his eyes before hearing something,

"Is the water great?" He looked up to see Tia standing in front of him.

"Um…yeah I guess."

"Good, then I shall join you." Ichigo went red as Tia pulled her coat over her head and stepped in, "what wrong?"

"Nothing just that you shouldn't be in here with me."

"Why not?" Tia said with a smirk.

"Because I married and already have children."

"So it seems." Tia swam behind a rock as Ichigo's face went back to normal, "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a loyal man. She is lucky to have you."

"I know." Ichigo looked down at the water at his reflection. He looks up at the sky to see a trial of smoke; he followed it to see a rock on fire. Then everything went bright as screams were heard. Tia jumped out of the water and threw on her coat and pants. Ichigo followed behind her with his black coat on, hold his sword. When they made it outside, fire was everywhere as women ran amok.

"Nel get everyone out of here." Tia yelled as Nel came out with her sword drawn leading the women towards the gates. Ichigo looked into the sky to see a hail of arrows soaring, cutting through the buildings. Everyone was in chaos, as a Quincy came into view from Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his blade up as Nnoitra and Grimmjow came into view, both having their blade by the Quincy neck.

"I bear a message to Lord Kurosaki." The Quincy said as he lowered his bow.

"Speak." Ichigo ordered as he sheathed his blade.

"Our master wants a trade." The Quincy said.

"A trade for what?"

"The southern forest, he will give you the line of rivers that split the Forest line with the desert. All he wants is the land, the water and the people." Ichigo stood their for a second deep in thought. He eyes went from the Quincy to Tia as he looked down at his blade to his side. With one quick motion, he pulled it out and had it level with the Quinces throat.

"The southern forest is mine, I you master want it, he'll have to fight for it."

"What is this, you're a mad man, you can not kill the messenger." The Quincy pleads.

"But I'm not," Ichigo said as he turned around, "Nnoitra, Grimmjow, kill him." Ichigo walked away. Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra, who nodded. They sliced straight threw the Quincy, He head and torso fell to the floor with a thud. The other acted quickly, drawing their bows as Ichigo turned around, "Tell your lord this; I lead an Empire that is ready for war, if he wants this land, he must take it." Ichigo walked away as everyone eyed each other.

* * *

**Was it a great chapter? A few weeks or so and i should have the next one up. So Leave a review.**


	5. Authors Note, Authors Note

**Well this is not a chapter in teh story, but i had an idea so here it is.**

* * *

Hello my readers, Cehmacc14 here and I'm a glad to say that Feudal Overture will be ending real soon as in like three or four chapters. I know it was a short story, but with a few reviews and a lot of crying from my brother. I will make a sequel. But I'm thinking of making the first chapter a little contest. Interested?

Well it is simple. Write or in Fanfiction case; type the first chapter of the sequel. It must be at least, 2,000 words long, but more is better. It will take place 16 year in the future, so age Ichigo and gang accordantly. No foul language unless it is; damn or shit. It must be rated T, no lemons.

Ichigo and Nemu should be around 34, Renji around 33 along with Byukuya and Uryu should be 28. I made Uryu younger because he seems a little younger in the show. Oh and lastly the twins should be 16, both.

So more than 2,000 words and e-mailed to me before the end of March. Who ever has the best by my standards wins and has their story as the first chapter. So started thinking of a good first chapter, and keep reading the next chapter should be up by Sunday at the latest.

Cehmacc14 over and out.

* * *

**Have a Good day and next on up by sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter my readers. So my Author Note, I forgot to mention the part about waiting for the end of the story, so you'll know what happens, but it's cool for those who already started typing the first chapter. Well read on.**

* * *

Day broke through as Ichigo stood outside with his samurai, they had made plan that deal with this matter with simple talk wasn't going to happen. He needs force. Tia came out of her building with a worried look on her face.

"Tia tell Aizen that it was a good meet, and sends some of his troops over to the Empire." Ichigo said as he saddled up.

"Hmm." Tia nodded as she walked off.

"Alright, back home we head." Ichigo yelled as he dashed off through the desert, Renji, Byakuya, and Kenpachi following behind. The desert sand trailed behind them, winds picked up creating a thick cover of sand, blinding them on their path.

"My lord, we can not go any further." Renji said as he pulled down his rag over his face, "The deserts sand are too much for the horses."

"Fine." Ichigo said stopping only feet from them, "We'll set up camp and make rest." He hops off his horse and walked over to them, "Keep in sight, Bandits are among these parts." Ichigo said as he thought back to the brief period in time where he was training with Yamamoto.

_Flash back_

"_Put more effort in your swing young one." Yamamoto said as Ichigo fell to the floor. He let out a huge breath of air as he jumped back up. He positioned himself with his blade behind his back upside down and closed his eyes._

"_Great now your thinking." Yamamoto said as he lifted his blade, "Where would I strike?"Ichigo let out a sigh as he focused. Yamamoto swing for Ichigo's side. Ichigo acted and blocked, took a step to the side and strike, cutting Yamamoto's robe. Ichigo jumped back on top of a stump. He got back into position, and opened his eyes._

"_You're finding the strength to see your opponents attack." Yamamoto said as he sheathed his blade, "Now we must seek your blade true power." He dropped his robe onto the ground to revel another one. "Head into the desert, find the rock that faces east and streams out of the center. Once there you must meditate and focus on your true power and you will learn what is behind that obsidian blade." Yamamoto turned and walked away leaving Ichigo standing._

"_Yes master." Ichigo bowed as sheathed his blade "shall make haste with my training." Ichigo pulled a sack from out of a tree trunk, inside was food and supplies if he needed them. He walked towards the river that went through his training field, sat a small one-person wooden boat. He took a seat and rowed down the river. _

_The travel was long and boring as Ichigo came into the desert sands. The rock stood out, as it was not just a rock, but also a statue of a man meditating, from his mouth water poured into a waterfall splitting at the torso, into two separate waterfalls. Ichigo estimated that it was a few days walk over to it, and with the desert heat and storm, he doubled his guest. Ichigo jumped out and stood there for a second. He dropped his robe and pulled the chain mail shirt off, so that he was standing their bare chest. He fixed his blade to his back as walked off. _

_Only two days went by as Ichigo arrived at the rock to see Master Yamamoto sitting there, meditating. Ichigo let out a sigh and walked up._

"_Master Yama-."Ichigo said before being interrupted. _

"_Sit young one." Yamamoto said. Ichigo nodded as took a seat beside him, closing his eyes in the process, "Let the sound of the water push you in, and calm you in your mind." Ichigo exhaled as he mind went blank. Then he began to fall as he landed on grass. He looked up to see a man with long unkempt brown hair and beard. He was standing in a black form fitting armor, holding a long thin all black blade. He looked at Ichigo before letting out a scoff._

"_You must be my partner?" he said as he extended out him hand._

"_You are?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed onto it. _

"_Zangetsu, the black shadow of moon. Warrior of the crescent moon." He said, Ichigo looked at him._

"_What do you have to do with my blade?"_

"_I am the original wielder of that blade. It was name after me when I passed" He held out a blade that was on Ichigo's back, "This is the true form of Zangetsu. Now let's learn the past, so that you can fight for the future." They went on talking as Yamamoto left from the spot. Ichigo's eyes shot open as he looked around. He let out a sigh as he stood up. He pulled the black blade off his back as banished it around. Then there was a rustle, followed by low talking as Ichigo turned around. On the head of the statue, three figures loomed. One step out as fell before Ichigo, it was a girl, a young one at that. She pulled out a dagger and held it to Ichigo's throat._

"_Give me what ever money you have." She demanded as the other two fell behind him. _

"_I have no money." Ichigo said as he lowered his blade._

"_Then we'll take your pretty black sword." Said one of them as she reached for it. Ichigo acted fast and jumped over her. She turned to see the tip in her face. She let out a moan. The last one pulled out her sword and held it to Ichigo's chest. _

"_Kill him." Said the first one as she jumped over him taking a swing to his back, to only be blocked. The second one grabbed onto him, as the third took a swing. Ichigo blocked them as the first went in. Their blade's clashed together, sending sparks everywhere. Ichigo finally was able to pin them down as he held his blade at them._

"_Speak…who are you?" Ichigo barked as the first one spoke._

"_We are the daughters of three bandits that roam the desert. We were told to find and kill who ever we fond and take their money, weapons or anything of use." She cried as the others started to. Ichigo lowered his blade as the three girls stood up,"what happen?"_

"_I don't kill those who fight for scums." Ichigo held out his hand, "We make peace, and you leave your fathers." The three stared at him, "Head southwest towards the forest. There you will find a family with a crest of a cherry blossom petal. They will take you in." The three girls nodded and dashed off as three new people came before him, Ichigo turned and sent a raw force of energy at them, shattering the statue into pieces and sending them back against those pieces. _

"_Damn bandits." Ichigo said as he walked off._

_End of Flashback_

The shiny off the full moon, left them a light as the night sky dimmed. The sounds of low winds and howls from the small animals of the night. Ichigo sat tired in his tent; he pulled back the flap and held out his arm. A brown hawk came to rest on it.

"Okay, go to the palace, and deliver this to Nemu." Ichigo said as he tied a piece of parchment to the bird's leg. The bird gave a chip as it took off into the night sky; Ichigo turned around and walked back into his tent.

The sun began to rise as Ichigo stirred in his sleep. He opened his eye lids and took in the sight of grey. He took in a deep breath of air and pulled back the flaps. Outside stood Renji and Byakuya deep in conversation as Kenpachi sharpened his blade. Ichigo felt the soft breeze against his face as he looked into the distance.

"Renji," Ichigo said as Renji walked over to him, "Ride ahead, send word to every village towards the castle, I want every man who's willing to protect the empire to take arms." Ichigo ordered. Renji bowed his head and walked off, "Byakuya, Head home and take your family to the castle, then report for combat training with the soldiers and lastly, Kenpachi, gather any men you can in the desert who will fight." Kenpachi nodded as Byakuya saddled up. They took off leaving Ichigo alone. He looked up in the sky to see a brown hawk soaring. It landed on his arm as Ichigo pulled the parchment off.

To my love,

You are planning a war against an enemy that you just learned about. I will be at your side with it. But promise me that you will not turn into the last ruler and have us plunged into darkness.

Your love Nemu.

Ichigo nodded as he walked towards his horse. He saddled up and rode off into the distance.

The gates to the castle slid opened as Ichigo's black steed rode in. Nemu stood outside with two babies in her arms. He hoped down to the floor and gave a smile. Nemu returned it as they walked into the hollow halls of the castle. Ichigo took his seat on his throne as Renji and Byakuya walked in.

"Status report?" Ichigo asked.

"Many brave men are taking ranks my lord." Renji said as he pulled out a roll of parchment, "700 men in counting."

"Good, Byakuya?"

"The noble families are safe with in the castle walls, my family themselves are here."

"Good to know. Now call Hisagi." They both bowed and walked out as Ichigo turned towards his mate, "This might become dangerous for you and the children. I want you to ride with Hisagi to the mountain Kingdom with the other noble families. You will be in great care." Ichigo said as the doors open and in steps a man.

"Hisagi." Ichigo said as he stood up, "you are needed."

"With what my lord." Hisagi said as he bowed.

"You and several other samurai will take the Royal and noble families to lord Hitsugaya Kingdom in the north."

"Yes my lord." Hisagi said as he looked over to Nemu, "My lady, please right this way." Nemu stood and walked over to Hisagi, "Anything else my lord."

"No. Leave before night fall."

"Yes sir." Hisagi walked out with Nemu in front.

Deep inside a fortress, along the Cliffside, the leader of the Quincy Republic pondered. In front of him laid a map of the land. He adjusted his glasses as he stared deep on the map.

"What am I going to do with that wretched lord?" He thought as he door opened, "What low life."

"Uryu, the messenger has returned."

"Bring him in." Uryu said as he rolled up the map, "what was his response?"

"He says that is you want the land, you will have to take it by force. He is not pulling off of it."

"Hmm…this lord is very frustrating," Uryu said as he looked down, "Assemble the soldiers. We leave at night fall."

* * *

**Well, the big war is coming, and both sides are preparing. Leave a review and please keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello reader's, an update on the story. Only two chapters left, counting this one. The war has started, only time and blood shed shall tell who will come out on top. Will Ichigo alongs side teh Empire win or will Uyru with the Quincy REpublic. One a side note, After the next chapter, i will be making a mini story, telling what is happening between stories and im going to stop the contest. I came up with a pretty good first chapter. You may began reading now.**

* * *

The sun sat at the line of night and day. Villagers ran amok, finding safety where ever it may be at as heavy foot marches through the dirt paths towards the castle. Ichigo stood, staring at the black and red light plated armor that sat upon a manikin, holding the freshly clean obsidian sword of his in his hands. The doors to his chamber open, in walked Renji in a red light plated armor.

"Lord Kurosaki." Renji said bowing as Ichigo looked up at him.

"Yes Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"All of the samurai have arrived at the castle. And a messenger hawk came in. Lord Hitsugaya says that Royal and Noble families have arrived safely." Ichigo nodded as Renji bowed before leaving.

"Well its time." Ichigo said to himself as he pulled the black and red chest plate over his head on.

Night cover the sky as Ichigo sat upon his throne. To his left, Renji stood, looking off into the distance. To his right Byakuya stood with his eyes closed. The hundreds of samurai stood outside in the court yard, armed with spears and swords. Ichigo let out a sigh as he glances over to Renji. Ichigo looked up to see the clouds shift over the moon.

The clouds covered the silver moon, as hundreds of foot steps moved outside the castle walls. it came to a stop yards from the gate. One ran out drawing a bow striking down the guards at the gate. They ran to the wall, pulling out grapples and rope. Throwing them up over the wall, they began to climb over. All of them stood upon the wall around the castle. The clouds moved let the light from the moon to shine down upon them. They let out a roar of victory, as they jumped down into the crowd of samurai's below. Blood was instantly spilled, as arrows and swords clashed together. Many of the archers broke through the ranks, making their way down the hollow halls of the castle.

"Split up, we meet in the throne room." Yelled an archer as the other ran in different directions. They walk softly as possible across the stone floor. A group came to a stop at the staircase; they looked around before hearing a voice.

"So your must be my first prey." The looked up to see Renji's red hair pulled back into a ponytail, "Let's began." Renji jumped over the rail down on top of one, driving his blade into its chest. He pulled out, wiped the blood off, and fixed himself in battle position. Without thought, the archers attacked Renji head on. Arrow upon arrow lay scattered in the room. Renji stood with a smirk as he wiped out his blade, slicing straight through them all. Blood was stained on the ground.

Byakuya sat quietly in a room next to a table; his sword lying beside him. He was sipping tea as the door broke open, he glance ever so slightly to the door, his eyes fix upon them. The archers stood in fear. One dropped his bow as the other went down the hall in haste. Byakuya set down his tea and grabbed his sword; he took a step forward before breaking into a run. He came up behind them, sword drawn; he sliced the back of one, sending him to the ground. He stepped over him, pulling out a small knife, with a smooth flick of his wrist, he sent it hurling into the back of one's head. The last of the group of archers came to a stop in the throne room; Ichigo stood with a scowl on his face. They came to a stop, fear has finally hit them. Ichigo lifted his hand, bringing up the obsidian sword he held. He was fast, striking them down in their place. Renji came running in behind Byakuya, Ichigo looked at them when the door came crashing open. They all look to it as a bloody Quincy stepped in, coughing up blood.

"Master forgives me as I have failed you." He said before he collapsed on the ground. Ichigo walked over to him, lifting his head off the ground.

"Were is you master tonight?" Ichgio asked as the Quincy opened his eyes slowly.

"The mountain kingdom." He coughed up blood on Ichigo, "He must end the line of the Empi…." He fell limp in Ichigo's arms. He laid him on the ground, stood up and faced his men.

"Gather the men." He ordered, Renji nodded his head and left for the court yard, "Byakuya, I leave you control of the Empire."

"Yes my lord." Byakuya said as he bowed, he walked out. Renji came running in, knocking Byakuya out of the way.

"My lord…_huff_…a messenger hawk just came in." Renji said out of breath, "It reads…_huff_…as of 2400, the republic of the Quincy's…_huff_…will launch a full scale attack on the…_huff_…mountain kingdom. Any forces that attack us will be killed." Renji looked at Ichigo worried.

"Non-sense." Ichigo said, "The Quincy Republic will have to go through "Her" territory." Ichigo walked out into the moon light sky, "Renji let ride. We're taking a small force." Ichigo walked outside where his black horse stood. Ichigo placed his straw hat on his head, mounting his horse, "I'm leaving you in charge, don't make me regret it." They took off, leaving only light dist behind them.

Uryu stood outside a camp, in light weight white silk robes. On his back, a blue cross. The coat wrapped up to his eyes, he breathed low and steady. He nodded and walked in, carefully not to get noticed by anyone. The white snow covered ground was thick, making movement hard as he trailed on through the camp. A dark skinned, violet haired, golden eye female spots him as he walks by. She thinks of a second before walk after him.

"Hey, you just going to walk through, with out saying anything?" she asked as Uryu turned to her.

"I have important things to do, and it doesn't involve you." Uryu snapped as he walks to be stopped by a petite female with short black hair with two braids in the back.

"Lady Yoruichi is talking to you." She said rudely as Uryu pushed passed her, "Lady sama?"

"Leave him." Yoruichi said as a brown hawk came swooping down. She held out her arm, taking out the parchment and read it. She looks over to the petite lady with a smile, "Soi Fon get a team on him." She ordered as she walked over to a large tent.

Ichigo's black horse was seen riding through the white snow. Renji behind him, steadily following. Ichigo's eyes were burning with fury as the darkness of his past was catching up. He looks to his left to see black shadows moving beside them. Ichigo reached for his side, pulling out that famous obsidian blade of his out, with a roar, he strike. A blue haired body came falling out, in his hands a bow.

"He has been though here my lord." Renji yelled as the mountain wind blew hard.

"I know; we must make haste to catch him." Ichigo said, sliding his sword back into its sheath, "Yoruichi's camp is only a few more leagues away." He rode on more.

Uryu came to exit of the camp; He looked in both directions before moving on. Behind him Soi Fon and a group followed him silently. He came to a stop near the cliffs edge and extended out his hand. His bow materialized in place as he turned sharply.

"Following is a bad thing." He said as Soi Fon and her men popped out from the bushes.

"We hear under Lady Yoruichi sama's orders." She said, "I'm not letting you go." Uryu smiled as he pulled back his arrow.

"Then play." He let go, striking down one of Soi Fon's men. She turns, pulling out her small sword, darted towards him. Arrows flying silently pass her; she dug her blade into her sleeve, gaining her access to her hand. She landed a blow to his face, leaving a tiny cut on his cheek, as Uryu grabbed her leg, throwing her down to the soft snow. Soi Fon outfit was soaked, heavy to lift; she pulled out one more swing kick, knocking him to the ground. Uryu, with the help of several other Quincy's, managed to knock them out. He stood up, pulling off his wet, heavy cloths, putting one a new set. He bundled up and moves on.

Ichigo rode in as Yoruichi stood in front of her tent. He jumped off, running towards her, with anger.

"Where did he go!?" He yelled. Yoruichi looked towards the exit then to Ichigo.

"North, towards Hitsagaya's mountain kingdom." Yoruichi said as Ichigo walked passed him, "It's a three day trip up the mountain and with the mountain storm coming in, He's dead." Ichigo turned to her, eyes red with fury and anger.

"My wife and new born children are up their, I don't care how long it take to get to them, but I want him dead." Yoruichi shook her head as she pulled his arm.

"Its okay, we will leave now. If we ride through the night, we should catch up to him." Ichigo smile for once during this whole scene. A smile that Yoruichi loved to see.

"Alright, get ready." Yoruichi walked behind her tent, to come back on a white horse, "Let's go." Ichigo said, saddling up once more. They rode out into the snow covers mountain.

They rode through the night. Ichigo leading them by only two feet as the snow storm hit, and it hit hard. Ichigo was thrown off his horse, as Yoruichi rushed to grab him. Renji fell to the ground, toppled by the feet of his soldier, but lucky, his armor was hard enough to protect him. Ichigo stood, up, the snow had blocked his vision, making everything seem the same. Then a moan broke out as Ichigo's eyes fixed themselves. Soi Fon, crawling across the snow, leaving blood trails. Yoruichi rushed over grabbing her, picking her up.

"I had him." Soi Fon said as Yoruichi nodded, "but…_cough_…he was help from…the…outside." Ichigo nodded as he walked over to his horse.

"Ill takes her back to the camp lord." Renji said as he reached for her.

"Thank you Renji." Yoruichi said as Renji picked her up, carrying her bridle style to his horse.

"Ill comes up the mountain once the storm stops."

"Hai." Ichigo said as he jumps back onto his horse, "Yoruichi, let's go." The rode off as Renji went the other way.

* * *

**Uryu injured Soi Fon and now making his way up the mountain. Ichigo along with Yoruichi are the only ones left on the empire side. This is going to be a good last chapter. Like always, leave a review and enjoy yourself. Cehmacc14.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The final and last chapter.**

**Well its been a great run and I'm working o the next stroy as i type. **

**So with all my fans and reviewers, i give you the final chapter. **

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Toshiro sat, leg cover in blood, still gushing out more. His sight was near damn gone and the numbness of his hand made gripping his sword even harder. He panted hard, letting go of his sword as Uryu walked forward. He was ready to surrender. His noble soldier, slaughtered before him, his paradise kingdom destroyed.

"I-i-i-I Lord H-h-h-Hitsugaya; surrender to the Q-q-q-Quincy Republic." Toshiro said, it hurted more than any injury he has, any pain he fought. He gave up his Kingdom.

"Good, now you may kill them." Uryu said as his Archer took aim upon everyone in the castle. Uryu spots tuffs of orange hair in he white crowd. He pointed at Nemu, giving orders.

"As Lord of this kingdom, I demand you to give me that baby." Nemu quaked in her spot. Holding tightly to Ichigo's daughter.

"N-n-no." she mumbled as an archer ran, grabbing her throat.

"You want to repeat that." He said. Nemu shook her head no as the Quincy snatched the baby from her arms, "Here my lord."

"Kohana!" Nemu yelled, falling to the floor.

"So her name is Kohana, first daughter of Empire Kurosaki." Uryu asked. The door came open, letting in a cold draft. Uryu looked towards it as two shadows stood.

"Put down my daughter!" it said as light came through. Ichigo Kurosaki stood, sword out, "Yoruichi kill them." Yoruichi nodded while sending knifes at the Quincy's blocking the view of Uryu. They went down easy, leaving only Uryu, holding little Kohana. Ichigo took that time to send his raw energy straight for Uryu, but missed him as he side stepped.

"Well you must be lord Kurosaki of the Empire." Uryu said politely, "You seem like an idiot." Uryu handed Kohana to a Quincy at his side. He walked off to the back room with her, "Now, take your revenge." Uryu sent row upon row of arrows at Ichigo. He blocked them, slicing some in half. They went on, arrows flying; crashing down on the flat side of a sword, as it drove pasted them. Uryu stop, lowering his bow.

"Snap goes the pain." He said as the doors blasted open to the great hall, sending Ichigo flying into the sky. Uryu stood tall, bow up once more; he shot perfectly at the wall above Ichigo, crumbling it down upon him. Ichigo let out a scream of pain. He was pinned, right calf being slowly crushed between two slowly converging steel plates and the heavy weight of the slab of rock. The pain was already damn near unbearable, and in another minute, his lower leg would be crushed completely flat. He let out hiss of pain as Uryu stood there, a smirk across his face. He screamed in agony, fire racing from his leg to the entire right side of his body. Though he wasn't in the best position to be scrupulous, it was likely his only chance. Ichigo glanced around, tears blurring his already wavering vision. Another scream escaped him as the plates moved ever further. Blood began to paint the white floor red. Nemu stood up, tears flowing through her eyes.

"_Dear Kami," _he thought, "_this is it. There's no way out of here!" _His vision began fading to black, and he welcomed it; anything to escape from this pain. The scene faded from around him—

"Ichigo!"

Though he hadn't the strength to look up, he recognized that voice. As impossible as it seemed, a grin slowly drew its way across his face. He had found the strength once more to fight. The strength he gathered at his fight with Mayuri, the strength that help him save the mountain kingdom months before, the strength of his heart. He struggled to get up out of the slabs of rock, out of the metal plated armor, but with each tug he did, more blood poured out. He was doomed. He looked up, eye vision going in and out, Uryu hold Nemu by her hair, a knife to her throat.

Nemu was strapped to the Uryu's hands. Ichigo glanced at her waving form painfully and then back to Uryu, who stood ten feet away.

"Let her go," Ichigo roared. "Let her go and then we can settle this."

"Not part of the deal,_" _he retorted. "There have got be higher stakes than your worthless life for this."

He clenched his fists angrily. "You'll regret this."

"I bet. Do you want to die slow or fast? And how about her?"

"You bastard."

"At least you got something right."

Ichigo glared at Uryu for what seemed like minutes. With a final look at Nemu, he charged, tearing every muscle and cloths on his legs. Ichigo freed himself from the rumble. Blood dripping off his leg, he struggle to stand. Reached for his blade, laying only inches from him, he limped.

"Now now," Uryu said, "don't strain yourself." Ichigo, picked it up, gripped hard and dashed at Uryu. One clean cut was laid of Uryu's side; blood worked its way out. Ichigo stood tall, blood sliding down his legs, muscles burning like hell itself.

"Why you…." Uryu pushed Nemu to the ground while grabbing his bleeding side. He ran towards the window, jumping out into the cold snow below. Ichigo grabbed Nemu, holding her to him, tears going through his eyes, onto his armor. He looked at her before noticing what just happened.

"Nemu where's Kohana?" He asked looking around.

"He has her." Nemu sobbed as she dug her head into his chest.

"Toshiro?!"

"I already sent out…_groan_…a group after him." Toshiro said as he sat beside Rangiku, "Making it down…_groan_…the mountain is harder than going up." Ichigo nodded, he looked back to Nemu.

"My child will be brought back to me." He closed his eyes, resting his head against hers, tears falling into her violet hair, "She will come back, and I'll place my heart on it."

Day of next came in, bodies of the dead, laid in rows. Toshiro, with the help of Rangiku, walked down the row, giving pray to those who lost their lives the night before. Ichigo stood with Nemu in his arms under the white tree in the courtyard, looking out as Renji walked up, a very sad smile etched across his face.

"My lord and Lady." Renji started, "We have lost Uryu in the pursuit down the mountain. With him he holds a child of Royalty, but He will be found, even if it takes my, yours, and the soldiers of the Empire life. We will have her back to you." Ichigo nodded. Renji gave a low bow, leaving them alone.

"Tell me that she will be found." Nemu whispered as Ichigo kissed her head.

"Like I said last night. I will place my heart and soul on her return." Ichigo answered. Toshiro walked, well limped over, his white hair looking gray and his green eyes a little red.

"You may stay." Toshiro said, "Another mountain storm is coming in. It is not good to travel now." Ichigo nodded as Toshiro limped across the snow to the crowd of people. He stood tall and cleared his voice.

"My people." He started, "I come to you today, not to mourn over the lives' lost, but for the brave, noble hearts that went off. I give you promise, that I will find protection for my Kingdom, help to find Lord Kurosaki's one and only daughter Kohana. I will lend a hand, helping anybody with any problem they may have." Toshiro looked away. Leaving behind the soldiers, families, and Royalty. Ichigo walked into the hall, Nemu behind him, following Toshiro inside as the snow began to fall.

Sixteen years later, a long orange haired female stood tall on top of a roof, facing the castle. Her head wrapped, only her eyes stood out. In her hand, a long oak bow, her other held a single arrow.

"My name is Kohana Ishida, and I am going to kill the Emperor." She mumbled looking straight at the castle. Behind her stood twelve females, all holding bows, "He will die." She drew back her hand, taking aim.

* * *

**Well thank you and the next stroy will take place through the sixteen year time skip, so be prepare.**

**AS always, Cehmacc14. Let a review, a good one.**


End file.
